A Christmas Wish
by tears of a mermaid
Summary: Christmas eve, A joyous time of year, people cheering and celebrating together with their families, all apart from one tricoloured hair boy by the name of Yugi motou. Yugi wants nothing more than his Yami to return to him for Christmas. Will the power of
1. Chapter 1

**Me: We'll, I thought I would write a Christmas fic for you guys…Just a little something I came up with. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews please**. 

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Christmas Wish**

The sixteen year old male sat on his bed, staring through the skylight of his bedroom as tears cascaded down his pale checks. His large amethyst eyes were clouded with the emotion of sadness and despair that should have been full with happiness and joy. But not for this small teen.  
His tri coloured hair that was normally spiked up hung loosely around his shoulders as he huddled into the corner of his bed, trying to hold back tears that he did not wish anyone to see.  
A gentle knock was heard as the male quickly wiped his tears away, plastering on a fake smile as his grandpa entered through the door only moments later, a mug of hot chocolate and biscuits in his hands.  
"Why, hello there Yugi"  
"Hey grandpa"  
Yugi smiled up to his granpa as the old man gently placed the tray down on his grandsons hot chocolate and seated himself upon the edge of Yugi's bed.  
"Excited about Christmas tomorrow?" It was a simple enough question, and to many a smile would spread on their faces and they would nod enthusiastically. But Yugi, he just nodded slightly as his eyes roamed else where so his granpa could not see the pain in them.  
"Yugi, tell your old gramps what troubles you. I may be old, but im not above listening to my grandson"  
"Grandpa…I…He…Its Christmas Granpa…and he's not going to be here…all because of that duel…and now he's in the afterlife…Oh why did I have to win? Why couldn't I have lost that stupid duel"  
Yugi flung himself into his grandpa's awaiting arm's as he sobbed all his pain and emotions out, chocking violently now and then as his grandpa attempted to comfort him.  
"Hush my boy, you know he's still with you, from the valley of the gods…He awaits the day we are all reunited with him…You'll see him again, when the time is right my boy…But for now, im sure he would not wish you to be sad on Christmas eve…" Solomon smiled as he gave his grandson one last hug before leaving the boys room, leaving Yugi with his own emotions and thoughts as he went downstairs to finish his jobs.  
"Yes, but when will that day be? Do I have to die myself to see him? Or am I to wait an eternity that is known as my life just to be with him? I cant live with him, he was my everything…He was everything I wanted to be…And without him im nothing…Just look at me now…" Yugi mumbled as he walked up to his bedroom window and looked out to the many stars that shined above Domino city.  
"I've never asked for anything…But for once…Im going to…" Yugi smiled sadly as he knelt by the window and placed his hands together, closing his eyes as he dipped his head.  
_/I wish he would just come back to us…/_ Yugi's wish, one so pure, one so innocent. Not asking for money, or wealth, but only what his heart truly desired…Someone to love.  
Unknown to him, the gods had heard his silent request and smiled upon the youth as they summoned their magic to grant this special request. Not because the boy had asked. Many people had always wished…But this one wish, was full of nothing but hopes, dreams and desires. The innocent of this ones heart was not to go un-noticed…And soon, Christmas would be here…

**Me: Yes, I know. Short chapter, but there should be around one or two more, not sure really. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Next chapter, this is the last folks, and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas. And sorry it's a little later. A little song that I thought reminded me of Yugi and Yami in this chapter. Reviews please!**

Yugi's head was spinning as he sat up, and his vision shifted in and out of focus. Standing up he grabbed his head with his right hand as he moaned slightly in annoyance…It was now Christmas…  
/Guess my wish didn't come true/  
Yugi walked slowly down the stairs, looking about for his grandpa who was no where to be seen.  
As Yugi walked into the kitchen he spotted a note on the side of the fridge.

(Letter)  
My Dear Yugi.  
Im really sorry, truly I am. But Arthur Hawkins just called from Egypt, It seems a new tomb has been discovered and you know how it goes. Im sorry I wont see you when you wake, but merry Christmas my grandson. Keep smiling.

Love Grandpa.

/This….This cant be…I never t-thought I'd spend Christmas alone/  
Tears cascaded down Yugi's checks as he fell to the floor and screwed the note up. Crying out his anger, despair and frustration as his whole body shook.  
You're never alone aibou… Yugi's head snapped up, his vision becoming blurry for a second before he saw an empty hallway and began to cry again.  
/Yami! Where are you? I need you/  
The doorbell rang, causing Yugi to jump from the sudden noise as he stared angrily at the door.  
"GO AWAY!" His voice was laced with emotions as he continued to cry.  
It rang again…And again…  
"Alright already!" Yugi yelled as he ran over to the door and pulled open the door in frustration.  
All his fears just seemed to melt away as his gaze lingered on the person in the door way. Their crimson eyes full of tears as a small smile was on his tanned features.  
"Im always there for you aibou…Always"  
Tears fell down Yugi's checks as he wrapped his arms around his Yami's torso catching him in a friendly hug with so much hidden passion behind it that left Yami in shock.  
"Its ok Yugi, I'd never leave you alone." Yami whispered as he rubbed soothing circular patterns on his back.  
"I-I thought everyone had left me….I thought I wasn't worth their company"  
"Yugi"  
Yami raised Yugi's head up so they met eye to eye and Yami smiled.  
"Let me sing you a song…" Yugi only nodded as he listened to what Yami had to sing.

"I wanted, to be like you, I wanted everything. So I tried, to be like you. And I got swept away"  
Yugi tilted his head slightly in confusion. This song…What did his Yami mean?  
"I didn't know that, it was so cold in.  
You needed someone to show you the way.  
So I took you're hand and, we figured out that, when time comes I take you away." Yami gently took Yugi's hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of Yugi's hand, smiling as he continued his song.  
"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was some body who cared"  
Yami's voice was so deep that it almost lulled Yugi into a sleep, before the lyrics gradually sunk in and he looked at Yami in surprise.  
/He's singing this song…because of me. He's singing it because it is about me/  
"Im sinking slowly, So hurry hold me.  
You're hand is all I had to keep me hanging on.  
Please can you tell me, So I can finally see, Where you go when you're gone…" Tears began to fill Yami's and Yugi's eyes as they looked at each other, a sad smile on Yami's face as he let the tears flow freely but wiped Yugi's away with his free hand that wasn't cupping Yugi's own hand.  
"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was some body who cared." Yami smiled at Yugi, A genuine smile to the young boy who smiled back before twisting around in the embrace so his back was to Yami as he closed his eyes and began to sing himself.  
"Oh, all you wanted was somebody who cared…If you need me, you'll know ill be there." Yugi's voice was a gentle rhythm, and it calmed Yami immensely who wrapped his arms around yugi's waist and began to sway.  
"Oh ooooooh Yer." Yugi finished of as Yami began to sing again.  
"If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here." "I can take you away." Yugi's matched perfectly with Yami's as he sung along with him "so lonely inside, so busy out there.  
And all you wanted was some body who cared." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear as he nuzzled Yugi's neck lovingly.  
"ooooh somebody who cares…." Yugi whispered back.  
"If you want to-" Yami was cut of by Yugi again who smiled up at him, earning a smile back.  
"if you want too"  
"I can save you. I can take you away from here"  
"I cant take you away." Yugi murmured back to Yami as he rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "So lonely inside, so busy out there." Yami replied as he placed a hand to Yugi's heart before he pointed to the outside world to issue what he meant. "And all you wanted was some body that cared." Yami's smile grew as Yugi smiled to him and turned in the embrace yet again so he was facing his Yami again. Both inhaled as they sung the end of the song together,  
"Please can you tell me, So I can finally see…  
Where you go when you're gone…." Yugi buried his face into the crook of his Yami's neck as Yami smiled and hummed to calm Yugi down.  
"Aibou"  
"Yes?" Yami smiled as he bent down and placed his lips upon Yugi's in a chaste kiss, making the other blush as Yami straightened back up and smiled.  
"I told you I would never leave you alone, and I intend to keep that promise. Merry Christmas Aibou."

Me: That's it. The end…I don't know who this song was by, but the story was quite emotional to write while I was listening to the song as well. I love that song that they sing. So pretty. Anyway reviews please.


End file.
